The Past that Haunts Me
by Suzuka Harukaze
Summary: COMPLETE! Hinamori Amu longer knew how to have fun or laugh. The tomboy no longer had emotions, since that horrible day. One brown-haired person is interested. Mild Violence later. Bit OOC & OC
1. Chapter 1: First Day

**Full Summary****: It's been ages since her last smile. Hinamori Amu no longer knew how to smile. She no longer knew how to have fun or laugh. The tomboy no longer had emotions, since that horrible day.** **Amu transfers to Seiyo Academy, but being surrounded by rumors, she doesn't have friends, **_**again. **_**Amu meets the coolest group in school. They call themselves "Seiyo 5" The group consist of 5 people. Hotori Tadase is the leader of the group. Every girl admires him. Every boy envies him. Fujisaki Nadeshiko is the queen of the group. Every girl envies her. Every boy admires her. Yuiki Yaya, jester of the group. Everybody just think she so darn adorable. Finally, Souma Kukai, he is the second leader of the group. His bestfriend, Hotori Tadase are the heartthrobs of the school. When Amu comes along, Seiyo 5 find her pretty interesting. Especially a little brown haired boy.**

**Suzuka: You must think I'm crazy for making another story when I haven't finished Fashion Incident or Love. I was bored and I just got this idea by washing my hands. Anyways, hope you enjoy!**

_**(Amu's POV)**_

_I'm finally back. I just had to be sent away from my uncle. It was just a fire. Why can't they get over it? At least this is where my bestfriend went._

Hinamori Amu had pink hair. If anybody would spot her, they would think, "Is that piece of bubblegum alive and walking?" Amu hated her pink hair. It was her last memento of her mother, but she didn't care. She hated her pink hair.

_Now where's that hair dye cream?_

Amu rummaged through her medicine cabinet and found what she was looking for.

**-Minutes Later-**

Amu came out of the bathroom with blood red hair. She was wearing her school's uniform. It was a green plaid skirt with a black vest and green plaid tie. She looked absolutely stunning. Except for the fact that she was a tomboy. It was 7:30 and she still had time to get to school. I sprinted out the house and grabbed my skateboard. I looked at my Vampire Knight decorated digital watch and it read 7:55.

_I'm going to be late, I know what to do._

I finally arrived at the gates of the huge school, but it was only for 30 seconds until the bell would ring. I spotted a Sakura tree and jumped on the lowest branch. Then kept jumping until I reached my classroom. I tapped on the window and my teacher, Nikaidou opened it up and I jumped in.

"Sorry Nikaidou." I said plainly. I felt glares burning holes at me. I turned around and found most of the people whispering. One whisper got me angry.

_She's that girl, that lowlife. She's the one that's useless. The one that murdered her parents._

I tried not to cry, but that sentence was too overwhelming.

_**A stick met with her smooth skin as she collapsed to the floor, bawling.**_

"_**You're a useless life form that nobody wants! You disgust me! It's your fault that my sister died along with her husband!" yelled her auntie. A large rock slashed her left arm, gasping in pain the girl yelled," But it wasn't my fault!"**_

"_**Yes it is! If you didn't leave your family, they wouldn't have died! I just wish you would've died too!!!" That was the last thing she said. The little girl watched as a sea of flames cower over her. **_

I glanced at the girl who made that whisper. It was a girl that had dirty red hair with emerald colored eyes. I walked up to her and slapped her.

"Tch, don't act like you know who I am. I'm way better than you. Besides, when was the last time you washed your hair?" I said plainly.

"How dare you slap me! Do you not know who I am?" exclaimed the girl.

"I know that you're a girl that is an attention-grabber. All you care about is money and yourself and boys." I said.

"At least I wasn't a murderer."

That one comeback, snapped me.

"Don't act like you know me. I've been through more problems than the boyfriends you've had the past year." I grabbed my skateboard and turned around to Nikaidou.

"Now where do I sit." I asked.

Nikaidou pointed to the seat behind that girl and I walked towards it.

_Great, I really should stop this. I can't go around hurting people._

_That would really upset him. He knows who I am, and he's my only bestfriend. This is why I came back didn't I? I really miss you, Ku-Chan._

**I'm sorry that it was short. Was it confusing? Please really. I need a review that actually helps my wrting.**


	2. Chapter 2: Kiss

**Happy Chinese New Year!!! Thank You to the people that reviewed last chapter. I'm having nightmares, you know why? Well, I didn't want to watch One Missed Call and The Grudge so I decided to read it on Wikipedia. But that gave me nightmares. Look like I won't sleep for days! Enjoy this chapter! In this story Nadeshiko is posing as a girl, but is actually a boy. Italics are thought, whispers, and songs. Bold and italic are flashbacks. I'm sorry but when the "Seiyo 5" come, it's actually Seiyo 4 but you'll find out soon why I called them "Seiyo 5"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara.**

_**(Amu's POV)**_

I gazed out to the window on the right of me and just stared.

_It's been so long since I've been here. How long has it been? 5 years? Tch. I only came back here because my uncle forced me to. It was a fire, can't they get over it? There was another reason I came here too. It was to see Ku-Chan. Man; I haven't seen him in 5 years. _

"_**Amu-Chan! Don't cry!" comforted the little boy. **_

"_**But, you're moving away because of me! I burned your house down!" exclaimed the little girl.**_

_That's right, he moved away because I burned his house down._

"Miss Chiaki-San! Please pay attention to the class!" exclaimed Nikaidou.

**(A/N I forgot, since Amu doesn't live with her family anymore, she lives in a hotel, she has a part time job there, and she changed her name to Nakamura Chiaki.**

I heard a bang and I looked to the right and there were 5 people standing in the doorway. One was a shiny blonde, another one was a grape colored haired one, the one on her left was a dirty blonde, and the last one was a brown haired one.

_That brown haired boy looks strangely familiar._

I stared at the boy and my thoughts were interrupted by the dirty red in front of me.

"Would you stop looking at MY Kukai-Sama?"

She stood up and walked over to the him and hugged him.

"Oi, Yamabuuki, Don't touch me." he said coolly.

I glared at Yamabuuki and said, "Really, _your_ Kukai-Sama?" I snickered.

I stared back at Kukai.

_Those orange eyes, they look so familiar. He can't be Ku-Chan can he?_

_**(Kukai's POV)**_

I stared back at that blood red colored haired girl and soon, we had a staring contest.

_Her golden eyes, they look so familiar. She can't be Amu-Chan can she?_

I walked over to her and asked," What's your name?"

"Why would I tell you? _He can't be him."_ she half said and whispered.

Her whisper was barely audible. But audible enough for him.

_Who's him?_

I took her chin, and looked into her eyes.

_This trick always works on any girl._

She smirked and said," Your tricks don't work on me."

She slapped my hand away and smirked.

Then she stared at me with the most beautiful eyes ever. Her eyes sparkled in the light. I was mesmerized.

Then she said in the most soft and angelic voice ever," Slap yourself."

I couldn't resist her voice, she was like a siren. Then I obeyed her, and slapped myself.

Everybody broke into laughter. I looked at Chiaki and she was laughing too.

"I can't believe you actually did what I said!"

_Darnit, she just fooled me. I need revenge._

For my revenge, I grabbed her chin, and kissed her on the cheek.

**Suzuka: Ha, sorry if this chapter was very confusing. It's 9 in the morning so yea. Thank You and review!!! **

**Gong Hey Fat Choy!**

**Happy Chinese New Year!**


	3. Chapter 3: Mischief

**I'm so sorry for not updating for so long! I had writer's block! Ha. Anyways, as you all know, next Friday is very unlucky day. Why? Well, it's Friday the 13****th****. Ahh! Anyways, enjoy the story! Sorry if it's to short!**

_**(Amu's POV)**_

I could feel my face heating up, but I managed to keep it unnoticeable. Flashes and cries were heard while he kissed me. I knew they were going to post this as a rumor. I felt his hand slowly creeping up my head and before this could get rated R, I slapped his hand away and said, "That was child abuse sir."

**A/N Sorry if it isn't child abuse, but you couldn't really call it anything else can you? Besides, it's rated K+ and I don't want words that people my age can understand but not 9 year olds.**

Before the bell rang, I heard Kukai mention something about a hotel with one of his friends. Ignoring it, I rushed out the door riding my skateboard and gliding down the halls. In an instant I was outside the gates and was skateboarding to my "house", Hotel Kirizawa. The manager, Sanjou-san, was bestfriends and classmates of my mom. She knew what happened between my family, but kept it a secret. Hotel Kirizawa had 32 stories. It was painted gold. It was so bright, that in the darkest time of night, you could see it a mile away. I rode through the revolving doors of the hotel and rode off to find Sanjou-san. I spotted her carrying a stack of papers, and I glided over to her and got half of it.

"Thank You, Chiaki. Or should I say, Amu?" she chuckled.

Nakamura Chiaki was my fake name that my mother gave me. It was her mother's cousin's sister's baby's middle and last name.

"When does my job start as a maid?" I asked her.

"Well, you don't have to wear a uniform, but have black and white clothes okay?" she asked.

I ran to my room and came back in a flash wearing black and white knee-height shorts with a black spaghetti strap. I put my blood red hair into a ponytail and wore a white baseball cap with the thing sticking out on the right side of my head.

**A/N I don't know what to call the thing that blocks the sun out of your eyes.**

"Good, your first room is Room 34. You'll be their personal maid the whole time they're here. Careful, the boy who requested a personal maid, seemed very mischievous." replied Sanjou-san.

I grabbed my skateboard and ran through the halls and reached it. I knocked on the door and heard," I'm coming man!"

_His voice is awfully familiar._

A boy my age came out. He had yellow hair and his eyes were ocean colored.

_Hey, isn't that one of Kukai's friends?_

Then, I was right. It was Kukai's friend. Why? Kukai was standing right behind him.

"He, well if it isn't that girl, I'll be having fun tonight!" smirked Kukai.

Then, I said my prayers before they dragged me into a world of mischief and darkness. Or what I would like to call, "The Lair of Doom".

**I'm Sorry if it wasn't good! I'm having second thoughts about deleting this story! Wah! Oh Yeah, here's a sneak peek of the next chapter.**

"_**It was a deal remember?" he said.**_

_**He took my chin and closed in my face, waiting for the impact of our lips.**_

_**Then, I felt something on my lips. **_

**How was that? Ha.**


	4. Chapter 4: Kiss Again?

**Welcome to another segment of The Past That Haunts Me! **

**-Suzuka comes in with Kukai and Tadase-**

**Suzuka: Tell me boys, what is Seiyo 4?**

**Kukai: Well, it's a group of the hottest people around the elementary division. There is Fujisaki Nadeshiko; she has a twin brother that is currently studying in Europe. Then there is Yuiki Yaya, she has a little brother named Tsubasa. Then there is Hotori Tadase and me, Souma Kukai. Tadase and I have been friends since the diaper days. Anyways, we're the Seiyo 4 and we just sit in the Royal Garden and drink tea, nothing much. **

**Suzuka: I see. So that's all folks! Now onto the chapter!**

_**(Amu's POV)**_

As I was being sucked into the Lair of Doom, or in other words Room 34. Kukai pushed me hard into the couch and fell face first into one of the cushions.

"Ow, what was that for?" I asked rubbing my head.

"Now that you're my personal maid, let's have a game." challenged Tadase.

They smirked evilly and I said," What game?"

"If you can clean the entire room in 1 hour, I won't kiss you." replied Tadase

"What?! A kiss? Pervert! Why? Are you interested in me or something?"

"No, I like to tease you. Anyways, if you don't clean this room, I'll kiss you." replied Tadase.

"Oh." I said, trying to keep my cool.

"Fine, but I get a 5 minute head start." I said.

"Fine, but only to get the cleaning supplies." said Tadase.

I looked around the room and found it horribly ugly. There were bunches of wrappers and empty can and bag of chips lying around. There were crumbs from what I presumed were a chocolate chip cookie. I tip toed through the room, avoiding the trash and opened a closet. Inside were Febreeze, a vacuum, and some other cleaning supplies.

"Ready, set, GO!" exclaimed Tadase.

I spritzed Febreeze everywhere and took a garbage bag and some tweezers and picked up the trash in 15 minutes. There were some crumbs left.

_This'll be easy, I have a lot of time._

I turned on the vacuum and raced through the room. It took me 30 minutes considering the vacuum kept turning off. There were 15 minuets left. All I had to do was to dust the furniture. I took a red feather duster and raced around dusting the furniture. I was done in 10 minutes. For those last 5 minutes I double checked if everything was clean. Like, EVERYWHERE. You name it, the ceiling, under the beds, around the room, behind the refrigerator. Anywhere you could imagine. In 5 minutes time, the challenge was over. I plopped down on the couch and sighed a heavy one. Tadase and Kukai ran their finger through all the furniture, checking for dust. They smelled the air so it wouldn't smell like year old cheese. I finally thought I won the challenge, but boy, was I wrong.

"You lose, Hinamori Amu." said Tadase.

_**(Kukai's POV)**_

Amu sat on the couch looking exhausted. Sweat dripped down her pale forehead. If she was sleeping, she would like she was dead. I saw Tadase sweep his finger across the side of our refrigerator. The look in his eyes told me he had found dust. He knew that in the kitchen, regular dust falls onto the refrigerator so he made Amu clean it, knowing that after a few minutes, dust would come back.

"You lose, Hinamori Amu." said Tadase.

My heart skipped a beat. That would mean that she would kiss him. I felt a tinge of pain in my heart, like it was jealousy.

_What is this feeling? I can't like that emo punk of a girl. I like girls with spunk!_

After and argument with Tadase and Amu, Tadase grabbed Amu's arm and leaned close into her face.

_**(Amu's POV)**_

He leaned close into my face.

"It was a deal remember?" he said

I waited for the impact of our lips.

Then, I felt something.

_**(Kukai's POV)**_

I didn't want Tadase to kiss Amu, so unconsciously, I shoved Tadase and he fell on the ground groaning in pain and rubbing his bottom.

Then in his place I kissed Amu.

Her eyes widened, but for once in my heart, I felt a bit of happiness.

_Why do I feel happy kissing her?_

**Omg, Kukai kissed Amu! Someone got jealous! Hehe. Anyways, Happy Late Valentine's Day! It was supposed to be uploaded yesterday, but I got lazy. Haha. Anyways, Happy Late Valentine's Day Minna-san!**

**Suzuka is out!**

**-Suzuka leaves-**

**Amu: Did the author leave?**

**Tadase: Yea, I'm bored.**

**Yaya: OMG! There's ice cream on her desk! Get it!**

**-The little characters jump out of her computer screen and take the ice cream-**

**-Suzuka comes back-**

**Suzuka: Omg, where's my ice cream?**

**-Look up at the monitor and finds Yaya eating it-**

**Suzuka: How is that possible?**

**Cast of The Past That Haunts Me: HAPPY LATE VALENTINE'S DAY MINNA!**


	5. Chapter 5: Realization

**Welcome to another segment of The Past That Haunts Me!**

**Suzuka: I'm sorry for not updating for long! Last week I was too lazy too. Oops, my bad! Anyways this might be a bit shorter than last chapter. So please bear with it. At least I'm thankful for people actually reading my stories. Anyways, in 2 weeks, it's Friday the 13****th****. Of March. OMG Scary. Anyways, enjoy!**

_**(Amu's POV)**_

_H-him? K-Kukai? Are you serious? Why'd he kiss me? Didn't he hate me? I thought he loved Tina or something. Something is totally wrong. He must be insane._

My eyes widened and I KINDA blushed. I was just flustered. For no reason.

"W-what?" I stuttered. I stepped back away from him. I looked back at Kukai and his orange-brown colored bangs covered his eyes.

"Dude, what was that for?" asked Tadase. He got up from the floor and started to tease Kukai.

"Having a crush already? My little boy is growing up!" exclaimed Tadase.

"Shut Up." growled Kukai. His bangs still hid his eyes. I had a million thoughts and questions running through my mind. I just couldn't understand him. He's more complicated than me. Well, except for my parents, Tsumugu and Midori dieing…

I was too embarrassed to stay in that room any longer. I ran out the door just crying. I just couldn't understand him. He also stole my first kiss. I ran into the lobby and saw Sanjou-san.

I couldn't face her either. So I just ran through the lobby without saying a word. I kept running and running. I didn't even know where I was going. I just ran to where my feet would take me to. After a few minutes, I ended up at a sakura tree. Spring started so the cherry blossoms were falling gracefully down. I looked around and found rows of sakura trees lining at my left and to my right.

_If Utada Hikaru's song, 'Sakura Drops' had actual sakura I would totally fall in love with it._

I slumped down one of the tree's trunk and started crying silently.

His kiss didn't have passion. It was forceful. But at the same time had passion?

I couldn't even understand myself. I couldn't possibly have feeling for him. Kukai was a boy that was athletic, smart, cool…

_Wait, why am I saying he's cool?_

But something in my heart, or my conscious told me I actually liked the kiss. Well in truth, I kind of liked it. Wait, what am I saying? I sat straight up and stared blankly into space. The sakura trees look familiar. Like that time.

**xXXx (Start of Flashback)**

_Rows of sakura trees surrounded the two children. A boy with orange-brown colored hair was laughing along with a pink haired girl._

"_Can't catch me Ku-Chan!"_

"_Amu-chan! Slow down!"_

_The pink haired girl kept running and not paying attention when she bumped into a tree and fell. She started crying. Her left knee was bleeding and it poured all over her calf. _

"_Amu-chan! I told you to slow down!"_

"_B-but, I d-didn't hear you!"_

"_Oh my gosh, Amu-chan! Your knee!"_

_The boy ripped the bottom part of his T-Shirt and wrapped it around her knee. He grabbed a water bottle out of nowhere and grabbed a piece of cotton out of nowhere and started to use it to wipe the blood off. _

_The girl stopped crying and grinned at the caring boy._

"_Thanks Ku-Chan!"_

_Her smile dazzled him. He started to blush and said," Neh, Amu-Chan look"_

_He pointed toward the trees. The petals were falling freely down._

_They stared in awe as the watched the petals. Minutes seemed like hours and hours seemed like days, but it was only 5 minutes and the sun was setting. _

"_We should go."_

_The boy grabbed the girl's hand and walked off into a road filled with oak trees._

_**xXXx (End)**_

_Ku-Chan, when will I ever find you?_

I heard heavy footsteps and found a drunken 40 year old man walking towards me.

"Hey, wanna come with me? I have ice cream." offered the man.

I shook me head 'no'. I knew better than that. Heck, my IQ was 179.

"Oh come on, don't be afraid, here, take this." he said. The man took out a bottle from his right pocket. Inside were yellow colored pills. Sleeping Medicine. I still shook my head 'no'.

This time he used force, he took out a small but dangerous pocket knife.

"If you don't with me missy, I'll scrape your pretty face up." he threatened.

I still shook my head 'no'. I knew I would get in danger, but it was better than going with him right?

He staggered closer to me and raised the pocket knife higher. Then he kept doing that until he was only a few inches away from me.

"Last warning. Come with me or face injuries."

"No."

He was now furious. You could totally see it. When he got angry his nostrils flared and his breathing got heavier. I heard footsteps and I wouldn't dare to look behind. The man could attack me when I was off guard.

"Dude, messing with girls at night? A new low." said a familiar voice.

Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted orange-brown colored hair. Then in a flash, the person kicked the man's head, and flipped backwards.

_K-kukai? Whoa, when did he get here? Wait, why would he help me? But I couldn't get any gladder._

"Hey kid, back off." said the man. The man took his knife and scraped Kukai's wrist.

Kukai winced and said," That depends, what will you give me?"

_Oh look, there's my hope dieing. I'm a goner. He's bargaining with a drunken man he just met. Is he messed up?_

"This girl. AFTER I'm done with her."

"Well….NO."

This scene was getting really corny. It's like this came out of a shoujo heroine manga. Wait, maybe it did. Curse the darn author. She's been watching too many animes and mangas.

"Well tough luck. She's mine." The man raced toward Kukai and did a roundhouse kick. Kukai dodged and upper chucked him. The man winced in pain. Kukai took this few seconds to grab out a kunai and threw it. The kunai scratched his left arm in a deep cut. Blood poured out. Like gushing like a geyser. Eww. The man raised his knife and…

_He was going to stab him. Oh No. Wait why do I care?_

Then I did something stupid. Unconsciously, I pushed Kukai away and the man stabbed my left arm. I cried in pain and slumped to the ground. I started to lose consciousness as my blood continued to gush out. Then I blacked out.

_**(Kukai's POV)**_

The man ran away after I did something so bad the author can't describe it. Anyways, I was shocked that Chiaki took the stab. A new thing for her.

**(A/N I know that in the last chapter, he called her Amu, but pretend it's the word Chiaki instead. Kukai doesn't know what Chiaki's real name is.)**

Chiaki blacked out so I carried her bridal style to the nearest hospital.

**-3 hours later-**

I stared at Chiaki. Her crimson red hair fell on her pale face. Her eyelashes were quite long. Her luscious red lips…

_Whoa, I'm thinking so weirdly._

I just stared at her. The longer I stared the cuter I thought she was. She looked like a little angel sleeping despite her attitude. I blushed unconsciously.

_It's weird, every now and then I find myself blushing when I look at Chiaki. Every now and then my heart pounds harder when I see her look at me. Everything reminds me of Chiaki. I couldn't possibly love Chiaki. She was too…. emo. I only liked Tina because she was athletic and cool. Tina smiled all the time too. But not even once I saw Chiaki smile. I remembered that she laughed when she made me slap her. But her laugh sounded so fake. So forceful. So unreal. I wonder what she looks like when she smiles. _

Chiaki stirred around in her sleep. "Okaa-san, Odou-san, don't go." she muttered. Sweat started pouring down her forehead and she turned paler then ever. I shook her, hard.

She sat up straight in a flash and we bumper our heads.

"What?" she asked. Her face wore a frown.

"You were having a nightmare."

"Oh."

She wiped the swear off her forehead. She was panting too.

She turned to me and said," Thanks for saving me."

"You're welcome, but I should thank you for saving the attack for me. I'm very grateful."

I smiled because she was no longer wearing a frown. She wore smile A genuine smile. A real smile. A beautiful smile. I unconsciously blushed. Her smile was beautiful. I was completely dazzled. Then and there I realized:

_**I was falling for Nakamura Chiaki**_

**Suzuka: KUKAI IS FALLING FOR CHIAKI! Yay!**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter.**

**Preview:**

"_Neh, why are you always not smiling?"_

"_You really wanna know?"_

"_Yea."_

_I leaned close into his face. _

"_Well, my __**whole family died because of me**__"_

**DUN DUN DUN!**

**Review, Read and I'll give cookies!**

**Just Kidding. But **

**REVIEW.**


	6. Chapter 6: Just a Story Right?

**Welcome to another segment of The Past That Haunts Me!**

**Suzuka: It's me and I'm back! I know I updated yesterday but I just felt like updating again.**

**Oh, and has anyone read the fanfic 'YameChan2 Fight for the Embryo?'**

**It's the sequel to another story but I forgot what it was. It's by SierraVarsityAce. Hope you'll enjoy that story like I did! Remember after this chapter Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this anime, Shugo Chara, but I do own the name Nakamura Chiaki. Enjoy!**

_**(Amu's POV)**_

_It's been 5 days since I blacked out and was at the hospital. Now I'm class, bored. _

Nikaidou was reviewing or time tables for no reason.

"Now class, remember that 5x5=25!" he said.

The bell rang and it signaled the end of the day. I grabbed my American Tony Hawk autographed skateboard and rode it out of class. Behind me was Kukai. I abruptly stopped and he bumped into me.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"Neh, why are you always not smiling?"

I hesitated a bit before asking," Do you really wanna know?"

"Yea."

I leaned close into his face.

"Well, _**my whole family died because of me.**_"

He gasped and said," Oh, I'm sorry."

"I don't need your pity. It was my fault so don't give me sympathy."

"But how?"

"Well…"

**xXXx (Start of Flashback)**

_The bubbly pink haired girl ran around in circles yelling in excitement._

"_Yay! We're going to Disneyland!" _

_A man about 37 with brown hair and golden orbs stepped inside with a woman about the same age with brown hair and golden eyes. _

"_Now, get ready and be downstairs in 5 minutes." the man said._

_The girl ran inside and upstairs into her very girly and pink room. She took out a bright orange spaghetti strap top with denim short shorts and wore pink flip flops. She ran downstairs in a flash and spotted a red glass bottle with two little gears at the top. Inside were an unusual kind of liquid. The girl picked the bottle up and stared at in awe. The girl wondered what it did so being oblivious to the danger she was going to be in; she flicked the gears at the top. Out sprouted a blue-orange colored flame. She kept staring in awe before she heard a shriek. The little girl dropped the bottle onto a flammable carpet. It shattered on the ground and the liquid poured out. The mother scolded the little girl for touching fire and telling her it was dangerous. The girl nodded and understood. The mother cleaned the mess up. But she didn't notice the wet spot on the carpet. The mother came back inside the living room with a chocolate cream cake. On top was a number 7 candle. The mother sang 'Happy Birthday', then the mother's elbow accidentally tipped the candle over and it landed splat onto the wet spot. The carpet sprouted into flames._

"_Okaa-san, I'm scared."_

"_Tsumugu! Get the fire extinguisher!" The father bolted downstairs holding one and tried to spray the foam, but none would come out. In panic, he threw down the extinguisher and carried the little girl outside. _

"_Midori, get me some water."_

_The middle aged brunette ran towards their big and silver fountain. She grabbed a bucket and took some water. She carried it back and threw it onto the fire, but it didn't work._

"_Wait Okaa-san, Odou-san, Teddy-Chan's inside!"_

_Being oblivious to what the parent's would do, the bubble gum colored hair girl ran inside frantically searching for her 5 year old teddy bear. _

"_Sweetie! Where are you?"_

_The two parents frantically searched around the house avoiding the flames. _

_To the girl's oblivion, her parents were searching for her inside the house when she was outside already. The neighbors next door smelt smoke so they called 911. The police came along with the whole team. The next 2 hours were horrible. The little girl couldn't find her parents anywhere. She started bawling even more when she found out her parents were dead searching for her. One of the policemen found some remains of bones and clothes. Meaning, the parent's were melted to death. The little girl cried and cried 'till tears couldn't come out anymore. Some people pitied her while others were disgusted. After the problem the girl was sent to live with her aunt and uncle in Osaka. Where she was beaten by her aunt. Her aunt of course mourned the death of her sister and her husband. The aunt grew hatred for the little girl; during the beatings the aunt would blame the little girl for the deaths. Soon the little girl believed the words. Soon becoming emotionless, goth, emo, go with the flow kind of girl, she enclosed her emotions inside her fragile heart. Stopping her contact with reality and spent time listening to heavy rock music. At school, the little girl had no more friends. Her grades were great but she was a wallflower. Now and then some girls at school would tease her about her parent's death. Outside her face wore no emotion but on the inside she was dying. Her parent's death scarred her for life. _

_**xXXx (End of Flashback)**_

It was 4:30 pm and I was riding down to the hotel.

_Something's weird. After telling Kukai my problem, I felt lighter. More carefree, more relaxed. I wonder why._

I stopped in front of the hotel and sighed. It's weird. Now and then I tell my problems to Kukai. I haven't done that before.

I rode inside and flew past Sanjou-san carrying some of her papers.

"I'm bored Sanjou-san, can I play Kingdom Hearts I yet?" I asked her.

Every few days I get to have a break and get to play video games on the PS3 in my President Suite.

"Sure, but remember sleep early."

I thanks her and flew upstairs to my suite. It was the biggest suite in the whole hotel. I opened the door and stepped inside. The walls on my right and left were black while the others were white. The bed had black and white checkered sheets with 10 pillows black or white in different sizes. I had a white bookshelf of my favorite manga on my left. It included Gakuen Alice, One Piece, Kitchen Princess, Shugo Chara, Naruto, Mamotte! Lollipop and Imadoki Nowadays. On a black bookshelf on the right side of me included my favorite animes. It included Shugo chara, Gakuen Alice, One Piece, Shaman King, Pokemon, Naruto, Cardcaptor Sakura, Tsubasa Chronicles, Tiny Snow Fairy Sugar, Fruits Basket, Kamichama Karin, Karin, Kodocha, Ouran High School Host Club, Tokyo Mew Mew, Princess Tutu, Junjou Romantica, Prince of Tennis, Vampire Knight, Special A, Sugar Sugar Rune, Lovely Complex, and Bokura Ga Ita. In the front was my walk in closet. There was a 42 inch plasma screen TV and a Windows Vista Computer on its' right. I plopped down on my bed and sighed. It was a long day. I turned on my TV and 'One Piece' was on.

"The Gum Gum Fruit is gone!"

"Luffy did you eat it?"

"Yea I ate it for dessert, it didn't taste good though."

_Oh, it's just Episode 1, Another rerun._

I turned the TV off and sighed again. Maybe going on my favorite website should help.

I turned to my computer, opened my web browser and typed in '.net'

It was my favorite website of all time. I decided to read a story. I scrolled through the Shugo Chara section and found a story the captured my interest:

'The Past That Haunts Me'

**Full Summary****: It's been ages since her last smile. Himamori Ruma no longer knew how to smile. She no longer knew how to have fun or laugh. The tomboy no longer had emotions, since that horrible day. ****Ruma**** transfers to Seiyo Academy, but being surrounded by rumors, she doesn't have friends, **_**again. **_**Ruma meets the coolest group in school. They call themselves "Seiyo 5" The group consist of 5 people. Hotori Nanase is the leader of the group. Every girl admires him. Every boy envies him. Fujisaki Nageshiko is the queen of the group. Every girl envies her. Every boy admires her. Yuiki Nana, jester of the group. Everybody just think she so darn adorable. Finally, Sohma Kunai, he is the second leader of the group. His bestfriend, Hotori Nanase are the heartthrobs of the school. When Ruma comes along, Seiyo 5 find her pretty interesting. Especially a little brown haired boy.**

_This sounds just like me. That's weird. I wonder who the author is. _

I scrolled up and clicked on the author's name.

Guess what?

The author's name was 'Kukai Souma'

_He must be writing about me. _

I decided to read it anyways. I started in chapter 1 and found it pretty interesting. It sounded so realistic.

_Wait, it is real. _

I looked at my digital clock it read 9:30.

I still had more time. I kept reading when I stopped abruptly. I kept reading those words again and again. It said:

_**I was falling for Himamori Ruma**_

It must be fake right? He's writing this based on my past and I know it's just a story…

It's **based** on my life right? So he might have mixed it around. I felt a bit relieved. But inside my heart something told me I was lying to myself. Something told me that I didn't feel relieved because he didn't actually like me. Something told me that I felt happy he fell for me. Something else told me that it was just a story.

_**Just a story right?**_

**Suzuka: Haha, this didn't make sense. It confused me just by typing it. So basically Kukai is typing this story based off of her life so basically she thinks it's just a story when he said he was falling for Himamori Ruma. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it. **

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7: Realization Part 2

**Suzuka: Surprising isn't it? I updated 2 chapters yesterday and I'm gonna update again today! You guys are lucky! BTW, do you think I should finish this story first or 'Fashion Incident or Love?' first? Please tell me in my profile. My poll I mean. Anyways if you want to see how Amu looks like in this story check my link in my profile. Yes I know she doesn't have pupils but it'd look weird to me. Enjoy!**

'_**Dreams fade, but memories don't'**_

_Quote by me_

_**(Amu's POV)**_

_I'm sooo bored! What's with the school? If they want to teach students they should at least have a teacher that doesn't sleep half the time!_

I looked back at Nikaidou as his elbow supported his sleeping head. Some students were trying to stick his hand into a warm bowl of water.

_That joke was sooo 5 years ago._

I sighed heavily still thinking about Kukai's story.

_When did I start calling him Kukai?_

The bell rang I grabbed my skateboard and glided down the slick hallways. Seiyo was pretty huge despite how many students they have. I got out the golden gates of Seiyo and rode down the street. I passed by Grand Central Park. Grand Central Park was famous for its 3 clock poles. Nobody knew how they got there, but all they knew was that, in 1998, some old dude put the clocks up for no reason. Nothing special about it. I reached the hotel and decided to slack off. I steathily stepped inside as quiet as a ninja. Then some stupid kid bumped into me and I fell crashing along with several vases. Great.

"Chiaki! Slacking off again?" asked Sanjou-san.

Sanjou Yukari was a short stubby woman. About 5'3, had shoulder length velvet hair. Sanjou-san worked for some big music company called Easter. She quit because she didn't want to stick with those stuck up divas, with their fluffy dogs and 9000 Yen purses. She also had a younger brother named Sanjou Kairi. I've known him since my family died. Kairi was a fourth grade boy with dark green hair that had the same style as Tadase's. He wore oval shaped glasses like Harry Potter's. I know him as Iinchou, or Class President.

"No ma'm."

Sanjou-san pulled me by my ear and said," Right."

She threw me into the lounge room along with some clothes.

"Get to work. If I see you slacking I'm decreasing your paycheck."

Aww man. I can't do that. I changed into the clothes she gave me. It was a grey short sleeved shirt with black denim short shorts and black high top Converse. I tied my hair into a high ponytail with a white scrunchie. I grabbed a Gakuen Alice Volume 7 manga and walked out the door. I stopped at the front desk.

"Sanjou-san, what's my first room?"

"Since your still only 11, you can do Room 33 then play."

I squealed a bit. I loved playing. I was beginning to get addicted to 'Kingdom Hearts 2'.

I raced down the hall and stopped abruptly in front of Room 33.

_Here goes nothing._

I rapped on the door loudly and yelled. "ROOM SERVICE"

The door opened and I found Seiyo 4 with their hair disheveled.

I giggled inaudibly.

"What?" asked a grumpy Nadeshiko.

"ROOM SERVICE! That's what." I yelled. I just loved messing around with them.

Behind Nadeshiko I swore I saw Tadase smirk evilly.

"Hey Nadeshiko, let's have fun with her." said Tadase.

"H-hey Tadase, let's not." squeaked Kukai.

I looked at Kukai and when my gaze met his he turned and blushed.

_Whoa blusher much?_

"Dude, Kukai siding with her?"

"N-no, what if she would tell her manager?"

I could totally tell Kukai was lying. He was stuttering too much. THE Souma Kukai never stutters unless he's nervous or lying.

"That's true. But it doesn't matter!"

Tadase grabbed me and dragged me across the hard carpet.

"Dude, girls are fragile don't drag her."

Tadase shoved me back onto a couch. So much for being fragile.

"Now, let's cut her hair." said Tadase.

Oh No. No. No. My H-hair? It was the only thing I had left from my father. Of course I only dyed my hair because my mother was a stuck up person before she died. Still, I loved my mother. But not the hair color she gave me.

"W-why? P-please don't." I stuttered out.

Tadase grabbed some scissors and reached for the tips.

I screamed and dodged out of the way and scampered to the corner.

"Ara, little miss emotionless actually shows emotion?"

_Shnizit, I shouldn't have done that. I promised myself I wouldn't show an emotion._

He scared half my life out of me. They could hurt me but not my hair. Too precious. My precious, precious, precious hair. Weird. Déjà vu. I heard that line before. My precious. Oh well.

"Nobody cares about you loner." said Tadase.

I flinched. Oh great, what a flashback. I looked back at Kukai. I could tell he wanted to stop it but had no power to do so.

"You disgust me. I can't believe why some people think you're cool."

I flinched _again_. I swear…

"You're useless life form nobody wants!"

Great here we go again. That one memory just hurts.

**(AN She's referring to the flashback she had in chapter 1, go check it out.)**

"D-dude, you snapped her." said Kukai

Tadase looked back at me and paled a bit.

I started to feel tears flow down my cheeks. I pushed Tadase and ran out the room crying. I ran and ran and ran and ran and ran 'till I couldn't run no more. Whoa, Déjà vu. Again I ended up at the Sakura trees. I put my head down between my legs. I sobbed silently. Then I heard some footsteps behind me. I didn't want to bother to look up. Then I felt a pair of warm arms around me.

**( A/N Think of the anime Ouran High School Host Club where hikaru goes out with Haruhi and Haruhi runs away into a church and she's afraid of lighting. And then Hikaru comforts her. Think of that pose, except without the blanket and headphones.)**

"_Shhh, it's okay Chiaki, I'm here for you."_

I blushed a bit. I felt safe around Kukai. His arms were warm. His chest was hard but felt like a pillow. Soon enough I fell asleep. Then I thought of something that might be true:

_**I was falling for Souma Kukai**_

**Suzuka: There, Chiaki is finally thinking she might've been falling for Kukai. Yay! I'm bored and Happy First Day of March!!!!!**

**The last chapters were a bit boring huh? Amu is crying nowadays. **

**REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8: Kohaku!

**Suzuka: I'm baaaack for another chapter~ I had nothing to do anyways. So, it another chapter of 'The Past That Haunts Me'!**

**I know that this story has longer chapter in here then my other one, but I was hyper on the other story! If I get SUPER hyper, I write chapters that seem like I'm hyper. Right now I feel gothic. I don't know why though. **

**(Me talking)**

_Thoughts according to a person's POV_

"Talking"

_**Ring tone**_

"_Whispers"_

_**Dreams Fade, but Memories Don't**_

_**(Amu's POV)**_

I have never thought about me liking Kukai. It just didn't fit you know? Him being best friends with the scariest pretty boy alive.

"Neh, Kukai, I read you're story online."

I swore I saw him pale and stiffen.

"Yeah so?"

"You're writing it about me right?"

"Well, it's okay right?"

"Sure, but, who's falling for Himamori Ruma?"

"Me, Sohma Kunai, I'm Sohma Kunai."

"Then who's Himamori Ruma?"

"_The girl I loved before she left me._"

I paled a bit.

"What's her name?"

"Hinamori Amu."

I paled, again. If he fell for _me _and I'm Hinamori Amu, then he must be Ku-Chan.

"She looked a lot like you. She had bubblegum colored hair and golden eyes."

He looked me straight into the eyes.

"A lot like me huh?"

"But right now, I love someone else too. She has golden eyes too, and is in my class."

I tried to recall the eye colors of our classmates.

"You mean Fujisaki-san?"

He chuckled. What's so funny?

"No. _Y-."_

He half said and whispered the last part. But before he could finish, Tadase found us.

"Oh my little boy is growing up?" teased Tadase. I scowled. Just had to ruin the moment.

Kukai let go of me as I stood up.

"Oi, Kukai, leave this loner alone." demanded Tadase as he pulled Kukai away from my grasp.

I looked into Kukai's eyes and it showed worry. I looked into Tadase's eyes and found jealousy?

Whoa, Tadase? Jealous? Weird?!

Wait, if Kukai doesn't like Fujisaki-san, then….

Wait, I'm the last person that has golden eyes!

So that means… Kukai LIKES me?!

I staggered out of the rows of sakura trees, still thinking about his confession.

-Time Skip to Next Day at Seiyo-

I staggered through the gates of Seiyo.

_**Futari kiri kouen kaeri michi no shiteiseki**_

_It's my ring tone. Who knows my number?_

_**itsumo yori hashaideru kimi wo mitsume kitte mita**_

I picked it up.

"Mushi Mushi?"

"Yo, Chiaki! It's Kukai!"

_When did he get my number?!_

"Yea?"

"Well it told Nadeshiko and Yay about your past, is that okay?"

"It's okay as long as you don't tell PrettyBoyzilla."

"Okay."

"Hey what were you going to tell me before?"

Silence.

"_Daisuki Nakamura Chiaki"_

I gasped and stiffened. He likes me?!

**He finally confessed! Yays! What's going to happen now? How come Tadase was jealous? Next time on 'That Past That Haunts me'!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE SONSG OR ANIME.**

**Her ring tone was Kiss no Kaerimichi from Tegomass!**


	9. Chapter 9: Itsumo

**Suzuka: I'm Back~ I plan on making Chapter 9 the last one! Don't worry I'll try to make it long! Anyways, so Kukai finally confessed to Chiaki, but he also likes his childhood friend. When will he find out they're both the same person?! So, I'll update Chapter 9 today and that'll be the end of 'The Past That Haunts Me'!!! Then on 'Fashion Incident or Love?' Chapter 11 will be the end of that one! So enjoy!**

_**(Amu's POV)**_

I groaned in boredom. Just after that shocking phone call from Kukai they invited me to become apart of Seiyo 4, which is now Seiyo 5.

"Daijobu Chiaki-chi, Yaya is here to cheer you up!" squealed the oh-so-ever hyper 4th grader.

She tackled me with a flying glomp and we fell to the ground. It was the end of the day and I was walking with Nadeshiko smiling happily on my right, Kukai on my left playing his PSP, Yaya in front of me talking about candy, and Tadase sulking behind me. We reached 4 different streets and parted ways. Well, Tadase, Nadeshiko, and Yaya did. Turns out that Kukai is my next door neighbor. We reached out houses and Kukai turned off his PSP.

"Neh, you're awfully quiet since I confessed to you." said Kukai.

"I-I just don't know how to reply to your feeling. There's more to know about me."

"Well, now that you mention that, your problems in the past remind me a lot about Amu."

I gulped. Onto me already?!

"Well do you really want to know something shocking?"

"What?"

"I love you too." I replied quietly.

I looked straight into his emerald orbs and felt mesmerized.

"R-really?" he asked.

"What do you think?! You've been with me through the hard times, the sad times, and the happy times. I couldn't be any happier than spending my time with you."

I smiled and said 'Good Night' to Kukai and ran to my front doorstep. I took out my keys, put the key through the hole, and jiggled it open. Opening the door, I ran inside and plopped down on the couch and sighed. When will Kukai find out that Amu and I are the same person?!

I sighed heavily and glanced up at the ceiling. I reached out for my remote and turned the TV on. It was Ouran High School Host Club.

**(A/N It's the episode where the twins dye their hair. I don't know the dialogue so I'll make it up.)**

**-TV-**

"Neh, Hikaru, Kaoru, why'd you dye your hair?" asked the cute sempai.

"I couldn't stand having the same hair color as Hikaru/Kaoru so I dyed it!" they replied in unison.

They glared at each other at the same time. "Quit copying me!"

"Oi! Oi~ Go to back your original hair colors please?" begged Haruhi.

"If we do, can we go to your house?" asked the twins in unison.

"Uh… Sure?" she replied.

"Yay!" they squealed in unison, jumping in joy.

"What?!" yelled a confused Haruhi.

**-End-**

_That gave me an idea._

**-Next Day at the end of the day-**

It was the end of the day and I met with Seiyo 5 behind the school. I rode my skateboard around the place until they came. I looked at Tadase. Wait where was Kukai?!

"Well, Tadase yesterday, you seemed jealous why?"

"Well, Kukai spends more time with you then me. I've feel like I lost my best friend."

"Oh. Well…"

I told them the story about my past and about Kukai and about me being Hinamori Amu.

"Oh, so that's what happened."

Then came a panting Kukai.

"S-s-s-s-s-sorry-"started Kukai, before he looked at me.

Then Kukai gasped. I snickered. Bulls-Eye.

I dyed my half my hair pink so it was basically like a beach ball pattern where one fraction is pink and another was crimson red. I stuck my hair into a VERY high ponytail and fixed with a X clip.

**(Basically she looks like Amu in Shugo Chara and her old self.) **

"Yea?" I asked.

"Y-you look like her!" stuttered out Kukai.

"Amu? Oh her!"

"H-how?!" he asked.

"Well, basically I'm Nakamura Chiaki and Hinamori Amu!" I said and smiled.

Suddenly, crying, Kukai jumped at me and hugged me while crying his heart out.

"What happened?" he whispered.

"I'm okay Ku-Chan. We can be together forever." I whispered back.

"Itsumo." we whispered in unison.

**Suzuka: Well, I'm sorry, I can't update today right now. But the next chapter is going to be pretty short. Just all what's happened over the years. This is the end! Long Live KukaixAmu though!!!!!!!!~**


	10. Epilogue

**Suzuka: I know I said that Chapter 9 would be the last, but I forgot about that. This is EPILOUGUE!!! LONG LIVE KUUKAMU~**

_**(Nobody's POV)**_

After Kukai and Amu's little confession back in elementary school, they're relationship lasted through middle and high. Then in college, something bad happened. Amu died. JUST KIDDING! In college, Tadase married Nadeshiko. Rima married Nadeshiko's twin brother, Nagihiko. Yaya, which is Tadase's cousin, married Sanjou Kairi, brother of the famous manager of Hoshina Utau. Hoshina Utau married her NOT blood related brother, Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Tadase, Rima, Nadeshiko, Kukai and Amu lived through all their happy times, bad times, and sad times all together in one little combined school, Seiyo Academy. As for Saaya Yamabuuki, she now lives with 50 cats. Together all the people except for Saaya, live happily ever after. But now, let's go to Kukai and Amu living peacefully in Osaka where they live in a nice beach house near the coast with 2 twins, a boy, Mizuki, with brown hair and golden eyes, a girl, Nami, pink hair and emerald eyes.

**-Beach House-**

"You know Kukai, remember when I told you about my past?" asked the middle aged woman with pink hair.

"Why yea Amu, but why?" replied the middle aged soccer star.

"I don't know. I guess it was because it was the past that haunts me you know?"

"The past that haunts you? Sounds like a story title."

"It is a story title idiot, remember that story you wrote on that website?"

"Oh, that story."

The woman playfully smacked her husband on his arm. Giggling, she decided to play tag.

"You're it!" she cried, running away.

He stood up and chased his wife around the luxurious backyard. Like the klutz they both are, they both fell on top of each other in an awkward position, well not really. The chocolate haired colored man was on top of his wife. Both giggling they stayed like this for a LONG time.

"Neh, Kukai, we should go inside."

"Not before this."

He moved toward the wife's face and gave her a light peck on the lips.

"I still love you after all these years Amu."

The light twinkle in his eyes said ,' I'll love you no matter what, I won't ever let you go, I'll stay by your side forever, and that you're the brightest star out of all of them. I'm lucky to have you Amu.'

She returned the kiss and skipped inside.

The man sighed and ruffled his hair.

"Amu!" he called out.

"Hmm, what?" she asked turning back.

"Nothing."

He walked up to her.

"Can you give me your picture so I can show Santa what I want for Christmas?" he asked innocently.

They both broke into laughter after hearing the cheesiest pink up line ever.

They sighed in unison.

'_It's good to be in love.' they thought._

**Suzuka: This is the end, but check out my profile for a poll and summaries of stories I'll type up.**

**I'D LIKE TO THANK ALL MY LOVELY REVIEWERS~**

**~ROCK ON~**

**:3**

**~Suzuka Harukaze~**


End file.
